rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Block Man
Block Man (ブロックマン Burokkuman) is a Robot Master that first appeared in Mega Man 11. He is a small, stout robot created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. In combat, he uses his Special Weapon, Block Dropper, to form blocks out of thin air above his opponents to try and crush them. When in a pinch, he uses the Power Gear installed by Dr. Wily to cover his body with blocks and transform into a gigantic robot, increasing his physical strength. This gigantic form has its own life gauge. When his giant form is destroyed, he will move to a corner and constantly throw blocks. Personality Block Man, when he is reprogrammed, is vain, headstrong, thick as a brick, and has "an ego the size of a pyramid." In his usual programming, however, he can be full of energy, although he has a bit of a temper. He secretly dreams of building a vast structure that recreates the bygone age of pyramids and temples. He's friends with Impact Man, and the two are sometimes seen at an oil bar to share a drink. However, Block Man will not take kindly to strangers mocking him in any harsh manner; this is proven in the opening cutscene where Dr. Wily refers to Block Man (along with the rest of the Robot Masters) as a test subject, something the latter strongly finds offensive. According to his in-game bio, Block Man always have his fellow employee robots keep up with major construction projects. However, his temper tends to flare up if any of the worker bots are slacking off and not working hard enough. Appearances ''Mega Man 11'' Prior to the events of the game, Block Man is first seen at Dr. Light's lab for his annual maintenance. He later rushes back to the lab once Dr. Wily barges in. However, he was soon captured with the rest of the Robot Masters and reprogrammed by Wily. The first part of Block Man's battle is fairly simple; he'll start off by running back and forth across the room. However, if Mega Man fires, Block Man will stop in place for a second and then jump to his position which can easily be avoided by sliding. Block Man will then proceed to use his Block Dropper to damage Mega Man by creating four turquoise stone blocks above him which fall to the ground. This can be avoided by either standing in a space between the falling blocks or by utilizing Fuse Man's Scramble Thunder to destroy one of the blocks over Mega Man's head. Once he loses about a third of his health, Block Man will activate his Power Gear. He will shoot up through the ceiling with chunks of stones in the area following in his wake, transforming him into a giant stone golem as he crashes back down to the room. In this giant form, Block Man gains another health bar and will slowly advance towards Mega Man. He will attack by slamming the ground with his hands, throwing powerful punches and scraping the ground with his fingers to send large stone chunks flying toward Mega Man which can all be avoided easily by dodging and sliding with the help of the Speed Gear if one finds it necessary. While Block Man himself serves as the head of the golem, he is completely invulnerable during this time. In order to defeat him in this state, Mega Man must fire at the large red core in the middle of his chest, which is his only weak point. Good use of the Power Gear can easily shave off Block Man's health and end this process much faster. Finally, once the second health bar is depleted, Block Man's giant form will be destroyed and he will now be back to his original health bar as he falls flat on his face to the ground. However, Block Man will become enraged afterwards, jumping to his feet and rushing to the opposite side of the room from Mega Man to throw an endless barrage of stone blocks his way using his Block Dropper. Mega Man's Charge Shots can easily pierce through the stones to hit Block Man, though he jumps as he creates his stones which allows for him to avoid the shots if they aren't timed correctly. The barrage itself can be avoided by either sliding or jumping depending on the trajectory of the stones. The Speed Gear can make dodging easier here as well. So in short, through the use of Charge Shots (since they can pierce through his blocks), the Double Gear System and platforming skills to dodge his stones, Block Man will eventually be defeated.. When exploiting his weakness to Chain Blast, it is recommended to use Power Gear, as it is easier to damage him faster with the powered-up version as long as the aim is correct, particularly in dealing with Block Man's giant form. For the final phase, as the giant bomb from Chain Blast cannot completely get through the blocks he throws, it is recommended to be close when using it as the large blast from the explosion would be capable of hitting Block Man at point-blank range. Just be careful of the weapon energy consumption though. In the Superhero difficulty, Block Man will make fifteen turquoise blocks above Mega Man in three rows of five instead of four, and jump much faster. Block Man takes more damage before turning into his giant form, which attacks much faster, having much less time between each of his attacks. In the final phase of his battle, Block Man can alternate between each corner of the screen. Trivia *During development Block Man was tentatively named Renga Man (レンガマン Rengaman, lit. "Brick Man"). Category:Official Robot Masters